


尘雪记

by LangYi



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-22
Updated: 2020-11-22
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:21:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 23,527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27671966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LangYi/pseuds/LangYi
Summary: 他们都来自四季无雪的城市。
Relationships: Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul | Ten/Qian Kun
Comments: 3
Kudos: 19





	尘雪记

【1】

北京下了今年冬天的第一场雪，在元旦这天的凌晨。

洋洋洒洒的，让整座城市成了一片白。

节日浓烈的气氛随夜深逐渐褪去，往日熙攘的街道偶尔有几声吵闹，但很快又遁于星星点点的霓虹之中，消逝的无声无息。

久违的远离喧嚣，漫天的雪花让钱锟不由得有些恍惚。他跌跌撞撞的跑出了门，又茫茫然的走在大街上，试图从脑海深处的记忆片段中搜寻出上次看到这座城下雪是什么时候。

他伸手接着落雪，大颗大颗的白在接触到热源的片刻迅速化成晶莹的水珠。

转瞬即逝。

这座城，对钱锟而言虽不是故乡，却早也不是异乡。从身处郊区心系内城的学生时光，到韩国出道后过客般的来来往往，再到现在，一晃在这座城里，也有了属于自己的“家”。

钱锟思忖着，人生中竟有差不多十年，是在这座城里度过的。

真是时光匆匆，人不得不服。

毕竟大钟寺的钟声一响，他便三十六岁了。

【2】

还记得小时候，亲戚家小孩们总说钱锟好福气。毕竟一大家子里钱锟的生日最是好记，忘了谁也不会忘记他那份儿。每年跨年，钱锟都缺不了各式各样的礼物和大大的红包。

钱父也给予了这个一年初始之日诞生的家里独子许多的期许。

锟鋙，赤金也。

钱锟也的确不负父亲自名字上便显露出的期待。自小便显露出乐感上天赋的他，无论是在韩国以偶像的身份出道，还是三十二岁时合约期满时以幕后制作的身份重新出发，他都是人群中熠熠发光的存在。

「一晃，回国都已经四年了啊」钱锟漫无目的地向前走着，脑中也漫无目的地想着。

随着长大，当初并肩同行的大家再也不是意气风发的少年，日渐成熟稳重的他们也不再如连体人一样的时常黏在一起，似乎离了谁都不能活下去。更何况，长江后浪推前浪的事实他们也不得不面对。

偶像是吃时间饭的，他们做这行的再了解不过。对于旁人而言事业上升期的三十代前半，对于偶像而言已经到了高龄。

年龄不仅给了钱锟体力上肉眼可见的消退，那些更小些时候拼命附赠的伤病也一同浮现出来。在百家争鸣的时代里及时止损，未必不是好事。

不止钱锟，其他人也心知肚明。于是便定下了，合约到期，各奔东西。

选择结束偶像生涯的那刻钱锟无不是如释重负的。倒也不是厌倦了镜头前的生活或者怎么样，只是他真的太累了。虽然小团队的其他六个人都是很好的很省心的孩子，但是作为队长，总是担惊受怕如履薄冰小心翼翼维系着错综复杂关系网，朝夕劳心劳力的日子，他实在是想放放了。

一朝芳菲尽。

【3】

回北京的念头几乎是瞬时间出现的。

不知道怎么，那段时间他满脑子都是那座城市分明的四季，悠长而宁静的胡同，甚至是干燥的冬天。与福建老家不同，更与首尔不同。像一条悠远流长的深邃的河。

然后，钱锟便真的这么做了。

一做，便是四年。

四年的日子说长不长，但足以改变他，和他们太多。

思成完成中戏的学业后做了演员，旭熙是时尚界的宠儿，肖俊不仅改回了本名肖德俊，也在三十二岁那年终于完成了他唱一整场音乐剧不喘的心愿，冠亨凭借着与生俱来的搞笑本能做着综艺，扬扬…

冷冽的北风吹了他一个激灵，钱锟大大的打了一个喷嚏，倒让他从有些晕乎的状态里冷静了几分，抚平了些他原本杂乱的心情。

扬扬嘛…还做着他的歌手，前段时间的solo专辑发布，钱锟还给他写了一首歌，就像当年一样。

“就像当年。” 钱锟仔细琢磨着这句话，“当年。”

虽然短时间内不再计划一起活动，但总归有着兄弟情和革命友谊，早已是彼此相爱的家人，肖德俊也几乎是每天勤勤恳恳的在群聊中上传着Bella的近况，若是外出进组，钱锟和董思成也经常替他承担起照顾Bella的责任。

虽说分开活动了，但大家都活跃在以大陆为中心向外延伸的华语地区。他们的关系并没有太多改变，好像当年一样。

除了他，

钱锟的唇轻轻颤抖，念出了他的名字，

“李永钦。”

【4】

钱锟在想起这个名字的时候心头不由得一颤。

只有李永钦，在合约到期后与所有人都断了联系。他退出了所有的群聊，拉黑了所有的可以称之为朋友的人，注销了在韩国的手机号，所有社交媒体停止更新，并一夜间退掉了租住的房子，卷着铺盖带着两只猫跑路。

再后来，钱锟隐隐听说他搬回了泰国，又去欧洲攻读美术。

其实钱锟在手机上无意刷到这条消息时是欣慰的，那孩子对色彩的敏感，对美的理解，总算不是浪费了。毕竟那时，他随随便便在练习间隙在平板上勾勒出的线条，便已经那般让人惊喜。

但除了无意间在社交媒体偷偷关注的老粉丝那里刷到，剩下更多也只是隐隐听说罢了。

旁的人大多不在乎钱锟是否知道这位前队员的消息，更何况李永钦将自己保护得很好。世界那么大，隔着时差，隔着海峡，想要藏起来是最容易不过的事儿。

而队员们则是，不敢再在钱锟面前提起这个人。

因为就连他们其中神经最大条的孩子，也都记得“散伙饭”那天还勾肩搭背去说悄悄话的二人之间，曾爆发过多么激烈的争吵。

争吵的第二天，李永钦便消失了。

争吵的一个月后，钱锟登上了首尔飞北京的航班。

从此四年。

【5】

钱锟的思绪越飘越远。他长叹一口气，口中吐露的热气与冷空气凝结形成水汽。他停了下来，任由着水汽遮住他的眼，更挡住他的去路。

亲近的人都知道他和李永钦那次吵的天崩地陷，但除了他俩之外，没第三个人知道那次争吵的原因是什么。

想法在脑海中无限的扩张着，寒冷倒让他思绪转的更快。钱锟不理解自己是怎么从下雪想到那个四年来氤氲不散的身影的。

他总是在这样的一个人的时刻想起李永钦，想他过得好不好，猜测他究竟是在哪里，做着什么样的事情，遇到哪些人。

不过今天倒也不怪他，是李永钦这个名字先出现在他面前的。

———

早些时候小助理发给他了一个文档，是元旦晚的一个私人沙龙的图册。主人来历很大，邀请者几乎涵盖了各个领域。往常此类人扎堆的活动钱锟并不乐意参与，只是碍于业界大佬热烈邀请，结交人脉对于他又额外重要，钱锟便未多加考虑一头答应了下来。

钱锟看着豪华的演出、参展，甚至是酒会内容，一阵阵感叹钞能力果然为所欲为。入行十几年他也见过不少大阵仗，但这样肉眼可见把“花了钱”写在表面上的私人活动也的确屈指可数。

这份对于金钱的吃惊直到他赫然看到画家作品的名列时才逐渐被另一种更为夸张的吃惊所替代。

有幅作品用色大胆明亮，是钱锟最熟悉不已的绘画风格。作品右下角简单的署名一个小小的10。一旁介绍栏简单写着“Untitled, 2033. ”

他认不错，那签名是李永钦。

———

“我操。”想得出神，钱锟一个趔趄差点被地上薄薄的那层积雪滑倒，他暗暗骂了一下。

京城的雪很难留的长久，落地即化为雪水，或与地上的尘融在一起。上一秒还美好的事物下一秒便由天上的神坛跌落，由洁净至污浊。

也左不过几秒罢了。

就像钱锟和李永钦之间。

【6】

雪下了一夜。

不过街上的积雪从洁白被脚印淹没的严严实实，其实也只花了早晨一碗茶的功夫。

钱锟是没能看见雪消失的情景的，他在压马路压到神情恍惚后一口气睡到了下午。只不过超出平常的睡眠时间并没能缓解钱锟眼角下隐隐的乌青。

梦里全是往事，睡着比清醒着还累上许多。梦里的往事全都记得真切，醒来却又都浑忘了。

———

钱锟叼着根来叫他起床的小助理刚买来的作为生日礼物的草莓冰糖葫芦，吃得津津有味。

甜到齁牙的白砂糖糖浆煮成琥珀色，裹着当季超大颗的草莓，一咬下去果汁四溢，唇齿间满是香甜。

这也是钱锟所眷恋的北国的乐趣。冷冽的风雪总是能让人安静下来，去思考的，但北国的人也在冷中寻乐，高热量的食物永远都是快乐的源泉。

不再是偶像后他无需那么刻苦的身材管理，偶尔嗜糖也不再成了会挨骂的大的禁忌。每天要死要活的汉江狂奔八公里，更遥远的像是上辈子的事。

小助理乐得自己难得赶在钱锟前面请客，给自己也买上了一根。只不过他北国生活经验明显不足，听了卖冰糖葫芦的老大爷推荐，来了个最经典的山楂口儿的。

触及唇齿时把他酸的一哆嗦，止不住的向钱锟做着鬼脸。

小助理自钱锟回国后便跟着他了，他又怎么看不出钱锟心情不好。可不知道缘由，只能用自己的办法哄着这位随着年纪愈大，而愈发面上不显山不露水的祖宗。

钱锟看着小孩使劲浑身解数的顽皮模样，不由得莞尔，心头乌云驱散了些。

【7】

钱锟在谢免了公司老板想要请他吃饭给他过生日的提议后，准时到了位于公司大楼五层的艺人化妆间。

长时间待机的化妆师在看到钱锟的身影时是不无惊讶的。虽然她隐藏的很好，但钱锟还是看得出来那抹神情下的惊诧。

这几年来，他的确算得上是个稀客了。

虽说化妆已经是十几年来的必不可少的职业习惯，但退居幕后的日子里钱锟的确不再需要如从前那般又浓又厚的妆发。因为怕工作性质导致中年秃头，他不仅不再漂头发，就连染发也给自己规定了一年最多三次的限制。

幕后的日子甚至比幕前更忙。如果说从前是逐梦者，如今钱锟的工作则转换了位置，成为了给那群逐梦者一点一滴筑梦的人。

编曲时一夜一夜的通宵在电脑面前摆弄着数量庞大的音轨，一次又一次的返工和重新构思，有时完成工作后望着窗外的朝阳他甚至有些恍惚，不知道自己究竟在哪里。

北京？上海？还是哪里？

不过不是首尔。

因为身边孤零零的，再也没人会在他熬了一夜之后轻轻敲开他的房门给他送早餐，又或者偷偷从后面蒙住他的眼，揉着他的肩笑着说：“锟，再不睡你的脸就要成大熊猫了。”

“你是不是傻啊，那叫黑眼圈。”

自己也再不会这么怼回去了。

【8】

钱锟的思绪愈飘愈远。

其实他很清楚，自己转型的时候有很多不了解情况的人觉得可惜，也遇到了些坎坷和曲折，但当一切都步入正轨之后，钱锟反而觉得幸好自己做出了当时的决定。

时间不留人，而人只活一次。

不是说偶像的生活不好，可他做了十年的偶像，也想从众人“朝拜”的角度上走下来，不做偶像而是好好地做个人了。

四年之后，无论媒体也好，路人也罢，钱锟很明显的能够感受到聚光灯已经不会再为他那么疯狂的闪烁了。这个圈子里总有新的莺莺燕燕出现，那些曾经追逐着他和他们的小姑娘们也已经步入了人生新的篇章。

他乐得清闲，更乐得把自己素的一面让大家看到。他皮肤极好，又白皙的很，淡妆甚至是素颜时钱锟甚至经常听到“显得年龄要比实际小些”的评价。

他也知道，其实今日的应酬是没必要这么大动干戈的到公司化妆的。毕竟他严格意义上来说已经不再是传统意义上的“艺人”了。

只是，他只是不想，他真的不想。

万一，如若他真的在应酬中见到那个和他同岁的人，自己丝毫占了下风罢了。

又或者，

别让他这四年来的变化吓到那个人罢。

【9】

钱锟的思绪逐渐被小助理的吵嚷拉回到现实，他笑了笑，在几条大同小异的领带里随意选了一条没那么显眼的。

黑领带上用同色真丝细细密密绣着花体字暗纹，远处瞧着只是意外的显出层次感，细看才能觉出有多精巧别致。

领带是他上个月淘到的，价格肉疼到让他乍舌。据卖家说，为什么这么贵，是因为花体字暗纹绣的，是某个希腊神话故事的意大利语版本。

不过钱锟既记不清是哪个故事，也完全不懂意大利语。不过他记得似乎是个关于生死的故事，故事的主人公最后也没能把爱人带回人间。

选好了领带，小助理又风风火火的跑去搭鞋子，他刚关上门，化妆间霎那间又恢复了一片宁静，钱锟笑到有些僵的脸也立即没了表情。

他仔细琢磨着那些喧闹前浮现在他脑内的想法与心情——过去四年除了午夜惊醒外从未回味过的时光，原来在他故意摒弃的年代里，就一直好好的待在那里。

一直在等着他坚持不住了，回过头去寻找。

———

「原来我还是在乎的」

钱锟在尝试多次无果后，最终还是放弃了整理的念头。他自暴自弃又无可奈何的得出了上述结论。看着镜子里自己一点一点变得精致的面容，他眉头蹙得更深，却又在某瞬轻易的打开了。

算了，走一步算一步吧。

反正他也没在怕的。

又有什么能怕的呢？

【10】

同一时间。

沉重的木门在吱呀声中打开了，一个轮廓精瘦的男人不缓不急地走了进来。

“Ten，你来了。”一举手投足间养尊处优的中年男人站在楼梯上，看到来人时笑颜洋溢。

李永钦把深灰色的大衣脱下交给佣人，向在高处向他微笑的东道主欠身致意。

大衣下黑色的西装半搭在肩上，白色衬衫挽到手腕，黑色西裤配着皮鞋。只不过简单并不意味着廉价，明眼人都看得出从剪裁至细节所透露出的奢华。尤其是那对袖口用料讲究，蓝宝在灯光下熠熠发光。

那时李永钦还不知道，一切正如他所期待的那般，另一扇陈旧的门，也在那时，静悄悄地打开了。

【11】

钱锟在酒会开始的五分钟前，终于紧赶慢赶到达了沙龙地点。

沙龙的主人把地点不俗的选在了隐秘的四合院里，从胡同进去拐了不知道多少个歪七扭八的小弯，直到迈进大门，才发现里面果真别有一番洞天。

钱锟是个守时的人，人生三十六年一向恪守着哪怕等人家也不能让人家等自己的基本原则。

只是没想到司机错误估计了元旦京城的拥堵程度，屋漏偏逢连夜雨，一车人又跟着导航，迷失在了四九城井井有条，但每条都长得差不多，窄到进去了就有去无回的胡同里。

紧赶慢赶的慌乱倒转移了钱锟随着时间逼近而逐渐提升的紧绷，但这种紧绷迅速转化成了一种更为复杂的焦虑。

无名之火向上喷涌，让他的呼吸变得浑浊，快要把那颗本就炙热的心燃烧掉。一向温吞好脾气的他，差一点就对开进死胡同的司机师傅发火。

一句“你他妈脑子呢”还未曾说出口，钱锟先被自己的失控吓了一跳。

钱锟不是不知道症结所在，只是离这症结的根儿越近了，他便越不知道该怎么去面对。

他疲倦的闭上双眼，长长的吐出一口气。这一整天，他的状态都太糟糕了。

【12】

退圈后的李永钦把自己保护的很好，关乎他的新消息几乎少到了一片白茫茫大地真干净。

二十多岁的时候李永钦其实去过很多地方，从东亚到北美，忙成了各大航空公司金卡会员的空中飞人。只是，对于那时的他来说，无论在哪里都是单调机械的工作罢了。

只有在那些很偏僻的城市里，他才有勇气走在街上，去真正的大口呼吸。

于是，这几年的时间里，他给自己放了一个长假，去读书，去旅行，去拿着画笔记录某座城市的日出日落，去好好的把脚印留在全世界的不知名角落里，去感知自己的情感，像沙滩上捡拾贝壳的小孩般一点点积攒勇气。

现在，贝壳攒满了，他回来了。

————

李永钦站在位于二层的透明落地窗前，望着院子里的人来人往。

钱锟还没来。

李永钦有些急躁的低头看了看时间，七点五十分，距离酒会开始还有十分钟。

那个一向把守时当作人生信条，哪怕李永钦掐着点到也会唠唠叨叨的人，还一点不见踪影。

知道李永钦跑来北京的人左不过也就三两个。他自己、这场活动的东道主，或许，还有钱锟。

李永钦在赌，赌钱锟有没有在图册上看到自己的画，赌他会不会来。

如果钱锟看到了，照着那个人的聪明程度，不可能猜不出画背后的那个人。

更何况，他们曾经那么熟悉。

【13】

「熟悉」

想到这个词，李永钦笑了——若没有这份熟悉，想必他现在也不会如此惴惴不安。

从十几岁时认识钱锟到现在，在不知不觉间，钱锟的身影竟横跨了李永钦小半个人生。

最初是练习生上课时的照面和并不友好的初印象，后来一起出道、一起活动，住在一个屋檐下时他们还短暂的做过室友，抬头不见低头见。

而现在，只有李永钦在做好足够的心理建设，悄悄在社交媒体上搜索钱锟的名字时，才能看到那张愈发肉嘟嘟的脸。

居于幕后的日子里，钱锟的行程不再透明。李永钦好奇，但也只能隔着屏幕，用他蹩脚的中文一再检索，再拿着翻译器一点点的揣测。如今通过社交媒体能看到的有关钱锟的消息也愈发少了，偶尔他会更新些多为风景的生活照，再偶尔能从他合作的歌手的微博里看到他的身影。站姐诈尸般的更新，次数可能还不如去吃火锅时被路人偶遇要合影来的勤。

那些哭过的笑过的，穿戴整齐像做贼一样的带着弟弟们外出吃饭的日子，是他们一起经历的漫长而沉顿，但如今想来只剩灿烂的时光。

【14】

李永钦对自己很无奈。

明明已经是三十多岁的，经历了许许多多大场面的人了，却还是学不会，在见万物时都处变不惊。

刚刚看时间时李永钦惊诧的发现，自己的双手不仅凉如置身冰窖，且还在以不自觉的频率微微颤抖。下午时他本想趁着雪后天晴画上几笔这个对他而言陌生的城市，可坐在窗前，却一刻都集中不了。

他在那一瞬间想要大喊，想要喊到所有肺叶里的空气都耗尽，想要喊到歇斯底里，想要喊到窒息。

他有流泪的冲动。

这几日他总觉得自己身处一场豪赌之中，这种与未知的、无形的力量博弈，一步步计算如何操盘纵局的感觉，让他平静的心，久违的产生了波澜。

毕竟锟呐，一直都是让他产生波澜的存在。

【15】

七点五十五分，那个他熟悉的身影推开陈旧的门姗姗来迟，李永钦看到他了。

“嘎嚓”

是积雪融冰的声音。

【16】

钱锟前脚刚走进酒会现场，后脚就看到相熟的前辈正被几个姑娘围住，从夹缝中可怜巴巴又翘首企盼的向他使眼色，满脸都写着等他解围的渴望。

钱锟乐得前辈吃瘪，装作没看到眼神中潜在的含义，摆了摆手当作打了招呼，随即与前辈擦肩而过，潇洒的不留一片云彩。

面前是三三两两聊的正欢的人群，昏黄的灯光让气氛变得神秘，爵士钢琴的声音带着挑逗的暧昧。

虽然隆冬的北京已然到了零下十度，但屋子里的暖流还是熏的人心儿醉。

当钱锟从诸多冷餐盘中，选了块在灯光下看上去没那么黑暗料理的小蛋糕，正准备送入嘴中时，他的斜光瞥到了那幅一幅挂在墙上的画。

那幅他在画册中看到过的画。

那幅他笃定出自李永钦之手的画。

这么些年了，李永钦一如既往的在用色上敏锐而大胆，个人风格明显独特。一时间，钱锟被那抹明丽的色彩晃出了神。

巧克力的浓郁在钱锟舌尖蔓延开来，蓝莓的酸涩又悄悄中和。看着画卷右下角那个小小的熟悉的标志，钱锟觉得时间之神好像偷偷把那刻变成了永恒。

四周明明满是男人女人聒噪的语句，爵士钢琴与大提琴的和谐，叉子触碰盘子所发出的清脆。 钱锟却觉得，世界上只剩下了他一人，正呆呆的站在那里，耳边是骤然加速的心跳声。

【17】

“逃离是人在面临危险或未知时保护自己的生物本能。”李永钦看着镜子里的自己，脑内不自觉蹦出了这句初中生物老师曾在课上说过的话。

「可筋疲力竭后又该逃离到哪里去呢？」李永钦也曾在课上契而不舍的问道。那时老师只是和善地看着他，“那就只好面对自己的命运。”

极好的隔音效果隔绝了外界绝大多数的尖锐声响，李永钦只能听到混沌——明明身处漩涡之中，却又仿佛置身事外。

他闭上双眼深呼一口气，一点一点感受着排空气息后的压抑。再睁开眼时，镜中的他已经换上了那副最常见的冷漠姿态，僵硬的掩盖住冰霜下的兵荒马乱。

李永钦略微整理了下衣物，不自觉的吞咽着口水，注视从休息室通往酒会的那扇大门。门后是他垂死挣扎拼命逃离，却自觉越陷越深的浮华世界。

他打开门，走了出去。

他不想再逃了。

他决定直面自己的命运。

【18】

李永钦久违的，又一次与钱锟同处于一个空间之中。钱锟背对着他，前方是李永钦熟悉不过的那幅画。

李永钦从未给予自己的画作以名字，只因为它们皆是肆意挥洒压抑痛苦的存在。李永钦喜欢用黑做底色——那个可以吞噬一切的颜色。然后泼洒、宣泄。颜料像一把把无声扎入血肉的刀，污浊着、不堪着，腐烂着。

他总觉得自己的画作正如内心。

越艳丽，越挣扎。

———

钱锟站在画前看画，

画画的人正在看钱锟。

光影交错成斑驳，映照在那人背上。李永钦心头突然涌上莫名的酸涩。

钱锟比四年前胖了些，黑色的头发整齐梳着，露出的脖子依旧白皙。长期未曾高强度跳舞的身体似乎掉了不少肌肉——八块腹肌的日子，看上去已经成为历史。

原来，在那些天南地北彼此疏离的日子里，那个人真的也变了。

李永钦自嘲的笑笑，「Kun今天已经36岁了」

是哦，他们都不再年轻，没有岁月可蹉跎了。

【19】

“小旦？后面那人好像一直在看你。”前辈终于摆脱了小姑娘，走到钱锟身旁，轻轻用胳膊肘撞了撞他。

钱锟正看画看得出神。

感受到外界的干扰，他先是被吓得一抖，在看清是前辈后，又对自己有些敏感过头的反应包了个红脸。

“是吗。”钱锟歪过头去看着前辈的侧脸。只是目光迷离，没有焦点。

他回以的是陈述句。

耳边的心跳声似乎更强烈了。

————

似是近乡情怯的，钱锟满是试探的回过头去。

身后果真有人，正靠在墙上，直勾勾的盯着钱锟。

【20】

钱锟转过头来，视线对上了李永钦的注视。

时隔四年。

李永钦脸色一片淡然的看着钱锟，视线灼热，丝毫没有偷看他人时心虚的表现——似乎用那样粘腻的眼光看着钱锟是理所应当。

李永钦的视线先是在钱锟脸上顿了一顿，然后转向旁边的前辈，又再次回到钱锟脸上。

看不清对方是什么表情，钱锟的视线突然有些闪躲。

“好久不见，锟。”

李永钦开口了。

【21】

回国后鲜少有人叫钱锟一个单字Kun了。

不知是有意又或无意，人们用改变着称谓，一点一点把那个已经成为历史的NCT的KUN和现在的钱锟分清开来。生怕犯了钱锟那条实际上并不存在的禁忌。

相知甚久的老朋友们间本就喜欢亲昵的叫他旦旦或者小旦；不熟悉的人直呼其名，而随着年龄见长，小辈儿们更是叫他“钱老师”。

称谓与关系总是藕断丝连的。

在李永钦还是个青葱少年的时候，会在忙碌的集体行程结束后，悄悄趴在在副驾驶上闭目养神的钱锟身边，用温热的气息在钱锟耳边吹气，骚动着他的五感：“锟哥！今天也辛苦啦！”

而如今的李永钦，对他说好久不见。

钱锟一怔，骤然觉得心好像在那一刻撕出了个口，许多滚烫从中喷涌而出。他笑得勉强，艰难直视着李永钦的双眼，“好久不见。”

李永钦也笑了，一字一句地对他说：“生日快乐。”

“啊…”钱锟顿了顿，再开口时语带沙哑。他缓慢地说：“谢谢。”

「谢谢你还记得」钱锟在心里是这么对李永钦说的。

【22】

缓过神来后的钱锟扽了扽衣角，局促的留下句“我去一下洗手间”便消失在人群之中，甚至来不及找到一条看上去不是那么欲盖弥彰的，更合适的理由。

落荒而逃，他的大脑一片空白。从在画册上看到李永钦作品的那一刻起所忡忡的相遇，如今终于还是发生了。

像是自己走在云端，脚下虚浮，似乎下一秒就要坠落。钱锟绝望的发现，那些自己努力做过的心理建设不过是徒劳。

在和李永钦对视的那一刻，什么都完了。

他的心仍旧热烈的跳动着。

真他妈是好生日礼物啊，他想。

———

钱锟走到洗手间门口，却又忍不住魔怔般地回头。

李永钦正看着他，而他则被赤裸裸的注视吓得心里一颤。

“妈的”，他决心在有限范围内逃得越远越好。

「反正…」钱锟心道，「反正已经在李永钦眼前逃走这么多次了，也左右差不了这一回了」

【23】

钱锟推开洗手间的门，里面空无一人。厚重的墙隔绝了外界的嘈杂，也隔绝了他的所有伪装。笑容迅速在他脸上消失，只剩冰雪。

钱锟冷脸看着镜子里的自己。

疲倦又憔悴。

明明一个小时前，还是个精神利索的音乐人模样。

似乎连叹息都是过度消耗，蛋糕的甜腻在胃中翻腾。钱锟勉强抑制住想要呕吐的冲动，费力打开水龙头，用双手感受着北京冬日的刺骨寒冰，试图让自己冷静下来。

冬日的水还是如此冰凉。钱锟突然想起大学时晨起洗漱，发现学校洗手间水管被冻上，他和同学们用凉水解冻水管的那些日子。

像是上辈子的事了。

寒冷也许消融冰雪，可又该怎么浇灭心火呢？

他不知道。

“操。”钱锟在脑中凭着模糊的回忆复盘了一遍刚刚的经过，满心都是懊悔和愤恨。

他真的很想给自己一巴掌，干什么不好非要跑掉。抬脚离开的那瞬间，他就像只不小心掉入猎人布置的圈套的猫，不仅彻底陷入被动境地，甚至危机四伏。

似乎连强装都在李永钦面前显得那么无力又茫然。那一眼，他几乎便露了怯。见到他的那一刻，是真的什么都不记得了，也什么都做不到了。

他只记得那句，“好久不见”

洗手间的门再度被打开了。

他虔诚的听着脚步声，时针似乎停摆。

【24】

“你在躲我？”

洗手池的水还在哗哗地流着，李永钦的话在钱锟耳中显得忽近忽远，口气听着就来者不善。

他站在不远处，似乎伸手就能触碰到，中文还是那副不好不坏的模样。

「吝啬鬼似的惜字如金」从前钱锟这么说过。

钱锟略微低着头向着脚尖，眼神闪躲，“没有。”

自然是假话了。

“你在躲我。”李永钦重复了一遍，轻笑一声，已然从钱锟的仿佛无主的眼神中肯定了自己的猜想，漂亮的眸子里揶揄一闪而过。

钱锟在那声迅速消于空气的轻笑中听到了嘲弄，瞬间觉得自己就像是逃不出五指山的孙悟空一般，被李永钦无形的但如影随形的抓住；又或者那猎人已然了解他这只落入陷阱里的猫的情形，正等着他在囚牢中丑态百出，再一点一滴的戏弄至死。

钱锟恼羞成怒：“你知道我在躲你，为什么还过来？”

【25】

李永钦就那样静静的看着钱锟。

然后他缓慢地开口：“你忘了。我更好了。”

李永钦口中是完全没有语序和语法的两句话，可钱锟却突然听懂了。

钱锟突然觉得眼前发黑发矇：他又怎么能忘呢？

这是四年前，钱锟对李永钦说过的最后一句话。

———

“你不是也想变得更好吗？”

钱锟指着已经搬的半空的宿舍大门，“那你走啊！”

然后，四年未见。

【26】

李永钦的确如他自己说的那般“更好了”。

无论钱锟用何种心态和眼光去看他，这都是无可避免的事实。李永钦甚至比钱锟曾期待过成长的更好。

他曾想过，像李永钦这样的一个人，未来该拥有多么肆意的自由。事实证明李永钦也的确做到了，回归的从容又优雅。再看看自己，负担倒是卸下了，只是那份淡定面对一切的心似乎自始至终未曾学到过。

老熟人许久后的见面，最怕自己过得不如对方好。

他自然是没有李永钦那般耀眼了。

一个幕后，怎么比得上行踪不定但闲云野鹤般的自由的生活呢？虽然因为终于做上了自己热爱的事业而觉得重获新生，但辛劳对于音乐人而言，如影随形。

钱锟盯着李永钦那对一眼便知成色极佳的蓝宝袖扣，一下泄了气，更勉强的笑了笑，“你的确变的更好了。”

他顿了顿，一字一字的说：“比我曾希望的还要好。”

李永钦笑意更深，看向钱锟每一秒的眼神都有攻击性：“那你呢？”

“我？”钱锟不解。

“你有变好，成为你想成为的钱锟吗？” 钱锟迟疑了一下，像是没有听懂对面那人语气里的耀武扬威。

钱锟认命的点了点头：“有啊。”

【27】

钱锟突然想来十八九岁时的李永钦。那时的李永钦也是这样冷冷的，每句话里的情感都让人捉摸不定。

那时他们还都没出道，还都像疯了一样的，在日复一日的练习、月复一月的评价会中，不知今夕是何夕着。

那时钱锟的韩语还不好，每每听到这个比他小不了多少的弟弟语句中的疏离冷淡，也只是简单笑笑——异乡人之间，如此又何必呢。

太多阴差阳错夹杂在他与李永钦的关系之间。钱锟突然想起来，原来他们也曾经亦敌亦友。

后来他们俩一起成为了队友，一起在鼓励与支持中度过了那些艰难但前路充满光芒的日子，一起看着诗句中“但见新人笑，那闻旧人哭”的场景成真。

幸好他们撑了下来，一起等到了威神。

那个他们等了许多年的，属于他们的固定队伍。

再后来，钱锟成了队长做了大哥，倾注了大量的时间和精力，在李永钦这个七人小团队中唯一不会讲中文的人身上———因为怕他觉得训练之余学语言太过辛苦，怕他在一群嘻嘻哈哈的人中因为听不太懂而觉得孤独。

钱锟在最初的日子里几乎是可以用“陪伴”这个词守护着李永钦，也几乎是巨细靡遗的料理着这个来之不易的团队。只是他从不承认，那些一字一句地努力间，或多或少也夹杂着自己的私心。

原来他曾那么心疼过那个人。

毕竟人群中，他们曾最相同。

【28】

钱锟和李永钦一起经历过太多了，以至于他甚至不知道他们间的感情是从何时开始变质的。

似乎从某一天起李永钦的中文变得特别好，好到钱锟有时竟然说不过他。只是在镜头前，他只能默默装作不在乎不生气的任由李永钦怼着。

他还记得每当他冷着脸不理睬李永钦时，那人的眼色又变得特别快，总有用可怜兮兮的样子来找他道歉。

钱锟发现自己竟然真的对李永钦一点辙都没有。似乎所有脾气在李永钦面前都被那双明眸点成软弱，只剩下句“原谅你啦”，然后是李永钦鬼马的笑容，似乎什么密谋得逞。

嘻嘻哈哈，周而复始。

原来他们也曾那么好过，在隔着层薄薄窗户纸的互相试探中度过了许多年。

可也正因为他们那么好过，才显得结局格外萧瑟。

【29】

其实钱锟还记得李永钦唯一一次吻他的那天。

是四年前的，在几个人一同决定结束团队活动的那天。

他们七个人久违的，一起住在了宿舍——黄冠亨说这叫回顾青春。

其实真正住在宿舍里的成员已经越来越少了。

除了伺候Bella的肖俊，照顾Louis和Leon的李永钦和作为队长的钱锟，剩下四个人一个一个的搬离。哪怕是一同住在宿舍里，因为日程的安排也，他们早不像最初日子里的那般亲密。

最初一个屋最多挤三个人，如今一人一屋还多出了不少地方，空间显得那么绰绰有余。

一瓶桃红下肚后回味悠长，钱锟在微醺中放松了自己所有的紧张。长期绷住的弦渐渐松弛开，他的所有感官与情绪霎时间变得迟钝。

他只是闭着眼，感受着这份难得的时光，房间里彻夜点着的香薰烛火，微光肆意摇曳。

钱锟不知道李永钦是什么时候走进钱锟的房间，并锁上门的——他们也曾在这个房间中合住过许久，在最初的那些日子里。

钱锟恰巧在李永钦吻上他的那一刻，悠悠然的梦中醒来——但至少那个瞬间他是辨别不出是梦是醒的，昏沉中的快感和触感让他有如再临曾经置身于云端的美妙。

直到他口腔里传来陌生的又莫名熟悉的淡淡烟草味。

夹杂着薄荷糖的味道。

说来可笑，三十多岁的人了，这似乎是钱锟第一个正儿八经的吻。

【30】

然后，钱锟听到有人再熟悉不过的语气在他耳边轻道：

“我爱你。”

再然后，不知道过了多久，他听到了轻微的关门声。

钱锟不曾拥有过睁眼的勇气。

第二天。天很阴，没有太阳。

一如他们心照不宣的迷茫的未来。

【31】

钱锟决定把其他六个人都推出去——就像雏鹰总有要展翅翱翔面对天空的那天一样。

毕竟未来的人生还长，还有属于他们的、各自的光明等在前方。

哪怕…在双唇相触的瞬间，他紧紧阖着的双眼下，某种久久压制着生怕泛滥的情感也在阴暗角落里默默滋生蔓延。

他不敢深究心中那抹难以忽略的不舍与渴望。

因为他知道，无论怀揣何种感情，随着公司合约的结束也该结束了——毕竟公司说到底是商人，他们作为艺人也不过是明码标价的商品。

一件商品蒙上了尘土，失去了原本的价值与光泽，剩下的命运则是有迹可循的。

于是更要及时止损。

「那些日子要结束了」签下文件的那天，钱锟站在SM大楼的窗前，看着首尔街道上十几年如一日的人来人往，突然觉得人生漫长。

那些深夜漫步在飘雪的异国街头的日子，

那些借月光看粼粼汉江的日子，

那些思乡时几个人驱车至海边放烟火的日子，

那些劳累但在舞台上闪闪发光的日子。

那些平凡的日子，

那些不平凡的日子。

那些他们在一起的日子，以后都不再有了。

但钱锟知道，人不能永远活在过去，他和他们，也的确负担不起那份重量了。

生活，是要向前走的。

【32】

“有些故事还没讲完，那就算了吧，那些心情在岁月中，已经难辨真假。”

钱锟和李永钦的争吵来的有迹可循。

因为那夜之后，钱锟陷入了李永钦单方面的冷战之中。到那时才发现，原来李永钦如果真的想把自己藏起来，他是找不到人，亦或者插不上话的。

那段时间钱锟正忙着做各方面的工作，最后一次的处理弟弟们与公司间的细节与争执，把所有自那夜起来势汹汹的异样情绪，都遗忘在忙碌中。

等他真正有时间坐下来想和李永钦坐下来好好说说话，已经是一个月后，威神解散消息发布前的那天了。

那天李永钦整个人都散发着生人勿近的气场，剩下几个回宿舍收拾仅剩的行李的弟弟们自然敬而远之到连大气都不敢出一下。他们都那么熟悉，自然知道李永钦在爆发的边缘。

李永钦坐在沙发上抱着Louis，有一下没一下的捋着它。看到钱锟回来，李永钦也只是坐在那里，有一下没一下的面无表情的盯着他。

争吵是如何开始的钱锟其实已经记不大清了，他只记得他刚换上拖鞋之后，李永钦就开始对他使用惯有的嘲讽。

钱锟的火气在疲惫了一天之后迅速蹿了上来，他难得的讽刺回去。

一触即发。

吵架的细节钱锟其实已经记不太清了，他只记是愤怒让他们的言语充满绝望，嘲讽，刺激甚至是无意识的污蔑。

那些委屈和痛苦就像催化剂般，积攒久了最终反噬掉自己。让语言成了最锋利的刀子，一点一点的伤害着对方，更一点点割着自己的血肉。

钱锟只记得李永钦曾红着眼，反复重复着：“你有想过我想要什么吗？”“你能不能不那么自以为是？”“你不是爱考虑别人看法的人，怎么这么时候不考虑考虑我？”

“考虑？我为你考虑的还不够多吗？李永钦，你扪心自问这么多年我哪里对不起你了？”

然后钱锟指着门，对他说：“你不是也想变得更好吗？那你走啊！”

【33】

再后来，有些故事便已明了了。

钱锟看着李永钦砸门而出的身影，觉得全身的血在那瞬间都退回到大脑，太阳穴像是下秒就要崩塌一样突突的疼。

他失了力气，瘫倒在沙发上。

「结束了」他想。

原来结束的时刻是这么简单，比他脑海中一遍一遍排演的时刻还要简单。

没了预设的种种不堪，

没有华丽的词藻铺垫，

没有冠冕堂皇的拒绝理由，

没有排练多次却依旧生疏的摆手再见，

没有想象中的泪眼汪汪，

甚至，他们没能有一个拥抱，

一句“这些年来辛苦了”

“谢谢你成为我的队友”，

又或者“能遇到你真的很幸福。”

就这么结束了，他和李永钦之间朦胧又懵懂的十几年岁月。

他们在彼此生命中有着尴尬的初遇，也有着更落寞的退场。他们曾陪着彼此长大。

不过也好，他们的故事以最决绝的方式结束了。钱锟把他最不舍的那个人，推出去了。

【34】“那么…”李永钦沉默良久后的张口打乱了钱锟的记忆，把他拉回到现实之中。

而后者，正用那双明亮且清澈的眸子从头到尾的扫了一遍钱锟，像是在检阅什么新奇的物品，边用缓慢的速度摘下了袖扣边说：“恭喜了。”

钱锟被他的眼神看的发毛。

李永钦打开水龙头，洗手液的泡沫穿插着他那双漂亮的手之间。钱锟只是从镜中看着他的动作，而李永钦甚至没看更额外看他一眼。

两人无话——其实说过那些客套的场面话，便没什么其他可聊了。再聊什么都显得尴尬。他们之间，似乎连一句“你过得还好吗”都显得多余又无聊。

李永钦用随身带着的手巾擦过手，讲了句“再见。”便转身向门口走去，消失在吵嚷的人群中。

钱锟点了点头，算是回应。

那对蓝宝袖扣正在黑色大理石的洗手台上熠熠闪光。

【35】

钱锟端详着灯光下的百转流光。

像是被诅咒又或者被控制了一般，他魔怔的，犹豫的，轻轻的，鬼迷心窍的拿起其中一只，

摩挲着，颤抖着，直到唇间传来冰凉。

洗手间的门再度被打开了。

【36】

门后的李永钦走进来，用极快的语速解释道：

“我的cufflink忘了…”

然后李永钦停在了原地，进退不得。

面前的钱锟嘴唇不自然的微张，分明是在亲吻些什么的动作。因常年弹琴而变得线条优美的手还以尴尬的姿势举在空中。表情先是愣了一下，两秒后显得无措又慌张。

记忆中的钱锟几乎从未流露出这样的表情，让李永钦也不由得愣了一下。在他的记忆里，那人往往是从容不迫的，自表情起让人感到安定的。

是练习生时话不多但会默默递上水杯的他，是出道后看到会在沮丧时拍着他的背说“我们会好起来的”的他，是那些官方发言时一板一眼一字一句的他，是那些不安时只需要看向身旁便会出现的他。

把记忆填得满满当当的那个人，如今正一脸窘迫的站在他面前。

待李永钦的视线从表情转到细长手指间的微光，眼中瞬时充满戏谑。

「怪不得。」

他口中的cufflink正在钱锟指间若隐若现。

「事情变得有意思起来了。」

李永钦在那瞬间，是这么想的。

有什么坚固着的在支离破碎着，而那一片片曾凋落的花又再次发芽。

【37】

钱锟的脑袋里白花花一片，李永钦戏谑的眼神像是一记重拳打在了他心中最见不得人的角落。

他觉得自己像是在全班人面前做了蠢事的学生，又觉得似乎回到了曾经当着许多商界领导的面一起看自己装帅MV的时刻。

然而情形却比那时窘蹙煎熬了许多。那些顶多是尴尬一阵子或被嘲笑一阵子罢了。可他不想在眼前人的视线里表露出一丝一毫的软弱和慌乱。

还好钱锟已经是见过经历过许多大风大浪的成年人了。他强装着无事发生，面带从容地向李永钦把那袖扣递了过去，微笑着说：“你把你的袖扣忘了。”

李永钦听闻笑得更欢：“Kun，你知道吗？”

“嗯？”

“你的声音在抖诶。”李永钦的尾音微微上扬着，摆摆手潇洒的离开了。

【38】

待李永钦从钱锟的视线中彻底消失后，后者才从恍惚的情绪里苏醒过来。他狠狠握着自己的右拳，身子紧绷着，下一秒似乎就要坠地。

他满心都是懊悔，尴尬和…酸楚。

他的那些下意识的动作仿佛在说：他还在乎，他还留恋，他还痴痴的停在原地。

他还念念不忘。

可听他倾诉满心妄想的听众却不止他自己。

没什么比在人前暴露软肋更恐怖的事情了，尤其是在如今疏远的人面前。打蛇打七寸，钱锟觉得自己的七寸如今被李永钦紧紧的抓住，但也不捏死他，只是把他吊在半空中让他无法动弹。让他苟延残喘。

钱锟自嘲的笑了笑，明明最初推开所有人的人，是他自己。

他哪里有权力去缅怀往事，在笑着去和李永钦说什么冰释前嫌。

像什么都没发生过一样，像发生过什么一样。

【39】

一月的北京滴水成冰，李永钦离开了酒会的燥热，找了个僻静角落，点了支烟夹在手间。看着细长的烟一点一点燃到尽头，徒留星火转瞬即逝。

他只穿了件单薄的西装外套，室外的风到让他前所未有的清醒。只是钱锟吻着他的袖扣的模样，还一遍遍在他眼前重演。

他也有过那些对钱锟极为关心的时光。那种润物细无声的关心，像一只狼，在不可觉察的角落里，盯着钱锟的一举一动；像一只狗，对钱锟给他的每一块骨头摇着尾巴。直到他发现，原来钱锟的微笑，温柔和体贴，不是只给他一个人的——

然后他开始叛逆的用尽一切办法“欺负”着钱锟，用那些挖苦，讽刺，欺负获取着他的注意。而后者…除了一声叹息又或者极偶尔的流露，却依然对他如故。

他曾经想要更多，想要钱锟的偏爱。

他也曾虔诚的祈求上苍：“神啊，让他爱我吧。原谅我所有的嗔痴贪念，但我真的想拥有更多。我想爱他，我想他爱我，让我付出什么都可以。我想和他在一起。”

李永钦碾了碾已经燃烧到尽头的烟，笑得凄惨。

原来，他那么爱他。

【40】

李永钦曾矢志不渝的以为，这份自年少的爱恋带给他的伤痛和忧伤能被时间抚平，那些悸动和漫溢的爱恋也会在遇到下一个时变得云淡风轻。

他爱过他，早晚会成为他最大的秘密，随着他死去带进坟墓里。

他不知道钱锟是什么时候知道的。

他以为自己一向隐藏的很好。

他曾把一切都交给时间，曾以为谁都不了解他的这份爱恋。他坚定的这么想着，哪怕是在那个四年不见后又一次人群中一眼就望到钱锟的时刻。

可这份他所执着的坚定被钱锟轻轻亲吻着属于他的袖扣的动作打破了。

语言可以伪装，深请随风腐朽，容颜苍老凋零，可下意识的动作却将他们联结。

Vision，视觉。

钱锟看向他的视线，仿佛有什么顷刻而出。

———

李永钦吻上了自己的袖扣。

他突然有些想哭，哭泣他的灵魂已奔赴黄泉。

【41】

钱锟浑浑噩噩地回到人群里，酥麻的酸涩在心间翻涌不止。他走到吧台前坐下，自暴自弃般的点了酒，喝了起来。

四十几度的威士忌由唇入喉，冰块的冷冽与酒精的刺激辣到他几乎有些哽咽。他咳了两声，把不经意间的眼泪憋了回去。

那些刚刚所发生的下意识的举动让钱锟恐惧，似乎有什么沉寂许久了的他都忘记了的存在，在再次遇到李永钦之后，开始逐渐苏醒然后慢慢失控。

一切的答案触手可及。

哪里是不明白，只是不敢明白。

时间流逝，近处人群还是那样吵嚷不堪，甚至随着夜色已深而慢慢疯狂。可他孑然一身，形单影只。

他的那颗摇摆不定的心，也在随着夜色沉沦。摇曳在风里的，是属于他们的藕断丝连。

【42】

“我的画…你看到了，对吗？”钱锟不知道李永钦是什么时候靠近的，那人总是这样脚步极轻，像猫一样若隐若现，若即若离。

钱锟听到熟悉的声音，侧过头去，李永钦正手握着一杯香槟，琥珀色的透明液体在昏暗的灯光下轻轻摇晃。

“看到了。”钱锟几乎醉了。他用几乎不可闻的笑了一声，“你明知故问啊。”

“怎么样？”

“什么怎么样？”钱锟顿了一下，脑子慢半拍的意识到李永钦在说些什么，“哦你说画啊…”

李永钦看了钱锟一眼，等着他的下文。

“很好，真的…进步了特别多，虽然…”钱锟笑了，“…虽然那个时候，那个时候就已经特别好了。”

李永钦听到钱锟的话，精妙的抓到了语句里他所在意的点，脸上慢慢露出了狡黠的笑容，

“你还记得？”

【43】

酒精让钱锟紧绷的神经慢慢放缓，也放缓了他思考的速度，以至于完全忽视了李永钦的意有所指。

“记得啊，怎么可能不记得。你那个时候画了那么那么的多，还藏到柜子里不让我们看见，也不知道你在瞒些什么。”

钱锟自顾自的说了下去。

“Bella有一次不是把你藏到床底下柜子里的画都刨出来了吗？”，他笑着闭上眼睛，睫毛在笑意间微微颤抖着，“那是你第一次那么凶Bella吧，结果不仅Bella没害怕，还把Louis和Leon吓得几天不敢靠近你。”

“要不是小家伙，我们都不知道你平时画了那么多… 小家伙… ”钱锟打了个小小的酒嗝，“我前段时间还去肖俊家看小家伙了呐。还是特别特别闹，哇简直了，见到我就跟见到什么似的…”

“去年的时候Bella受了一次伤，幸好不算严重。在家玩的欢了，一个没刹住车，一头撞倒了肖俊的吉他。撞倒了吉他不要紧，它被吓到了，然后一头又撞到了门，结果把腿摔到了。”

“不过她这段时间没在北京，因为肖俊去巡演了，思成就自告奋勇带它进剧组了。”

“因为昀昀说比格可以保护他哈哈哈哈哈。”

李永钦没有接话。

然后是长久的沉默。

钱锟突然意识到自己说了些什么。他讪讪地笑了，揉了揉自己的鼻子，解释道：“我怎么突然想起这些了。”

李永钦还是只是看着他。

一时间，二人无话。

潘多拉的魔盒似乎在酒精的作用下缓缓打开了，四年间那些不曾被他允许记起的过往，正在记忆中闪烁着迷人的光。

在钱锟的絮絮叨叨中华，李永钦第无数次的想起了那些两个人一起并肩同行的日子，

这辈子再也没想着要尝尝看过异国的菜色，争吵后沉重氛围下还流通的念头，唠叨和啰唆后彼此了解的相视一笑。

那时的钱锟还是NCT, WayV的KUN.

【44】

长久的寂静被李永钦扑哧一笑打破了。

他的思绪终于被喧闹的人群拉扯回现实，像是在脑海里苦思冥想后想起了什么一样，终于接过了话茬：“是啊，Bella还在我的画上做过她的Business呢。”

“Bella真的添了好多好多麻烦。”

“你还记得肖俊的那场直播吗？”

钱锟一愣，也跟着笑了。

“结果Louis和Leon还学Bella，那块扬扬超级喜欢的地毯就此废了。它们几个家伙总是把家里搞得一团糟…”他顿了顿，“他们俩…现在怎么样？”

「家里」

不合时宜的词脱口而出。

不经意间流露出的熟稔，下意识涌上心头的往事，让钱锟觉得往日重现。

与李永钦一同经历过的漫长时光就像是伊甸园中的那条“比一切的活物更狡猾”的大蛇。在钱锟耳边低语着，欺骗着，引诱着他走向堕落。*他们就那么笑着。

“你不会还喂…” 剩下的话还没说完，钱锟就被李永钦打断了。

后者清了清嗓子，再张嘴时欢笑的语气已然消逝。

那人把手放到了钱锟的膝盖上，

“那你呢？”

“锟，你过的真的还好吗？”

【45】

钱锟猛的抬起头，对上了李永钦的双眼。

一颗在烈火中烤到通红的心，“啪”的一声，断裂了。

他摘下了善恶树上的果实。

他明亮了自己的双眼，也甘愿掉入万丈深渊。*

TBC

*新约圣经《创世纪》Chap.3

【46】

伸出手的瞬间，李永钦的眼前似走马灯般闪过许多昔景。他哪是刚刚才奔赴黄泉呢？

他早就认命了——他面前的那张脸，因为熟悉，所以甚至连入梦都清晰。

他们的过往是长篇大论的，稀疏的日常也曾无聊到繁琐。

他依稀记得自己当初离开时的决绝心境，也单纯的以为山海能隔开欲望，时间能磨平执迷。

他克制着自己，把全部时间托付给旅行和画笔。那些画板上抽象的夕阳、城市、森林，人群，亦或者只是线条和色彩，都见证也寄予了他全部的心。

萧瑟的，明亮的，困顿的，灿烂的，暗淡的。

他画了一幅又一幅，走过一座又一座城市，当护照上又留下了半大本的章子和印记，他自觉已然忘记；可爱意却总在夜色来临时，反噬的无声无息。

李永钦还记得自己认输的那一刻——一波未平 一波又起的莫名情绪在深夜里吞噬着他的身体。他大口呼吸着，在试图冷静自己之余感受着那些在他心间的挣扎和颤抖。

他在痛苦到顶端的那一刻忽然想到了死，又无可救药的想到了那个似影子般在他脑海里挥之不去的人。

钱锟。

似乎是上苍在让他，在认命和一了百了之间二选一。

———

谁叫他们之间夹杂了无法计数的爱意和…恨意。

爱是日久生情，恨是一意孤行。

却也早就都说不清了，毕竟恨比爱长久，而爱恨交织则至死方休。

【47】

李永钦的记忆在那个奔赴黄泉的夜就此断片，再次清醒后脑海里能记起来的画面，只剩下零零散散的片段。他把那些碎片一点点拼凑成段落，终于记起了那个前夜蜷缩在床上的自己。

他想起来自己冰冷的手指在键盘上生涩的输入拼音字母，下意识的低声呻吟着，颤抖着声音的歇斯底里。他还想起来点击确认时的心跳让他几近昏厥过去，直到小小屏幕亮着的荧光出现了钱锟朝气勃勃的那张脸。

他还想起自己那瞬间的心：「原来我这么的爱着他」

麻木的心从弥彰里苏醒过来，隐遁的路在雾中浮现，失落的城市露出踪影，深林中开出了早春的花。

———他在那一刻向心魔向命运认输了，他发现自己原来真的逃不过「被锁在你留下的禁锢 挥之不去困在这迷雾」的宿命。*

他原来是那么想念钱锟。

于是，他选择了回到那片久违的土地，选择主动寻找自己的宿命。

【48】

威士忌的后劲让钱锟打了个趔趄，久违的觉得自己…应该是喝醉了。因为抬头看向李永钦的瞬间，他除了眼前人以外看不清周遭的一切。

只有李永钦还清晰的出现在视线中，向自己笑着。

钱锟突然觉得自己的身体轻飘飘的，似乎魂魄都游走在空气之中。理性的控制被禁锢在酒精之下，只剩下原始的冲动表述。

钱锟用极大的力气揉了揉自己的眼睛，暗自期盼着刚才的景象只不过是一瞬间的错觉。可待眼前由光组成的景象再次慢慢悠悠的出现时，依旧只有李永钦在视线中清晰着。

「是真的喝醉了吧」钱锟下意识的莞尔，想道，「我大概要控制不住自己了」

然后他咯咯的乐了，肆意的放纵自己那颗疯狂跳动的心被另一双明亮的眼睛吸引。

“Ten啊，我大概要完蛋了”他嘟囔着，眼神涣散，脸上一片酡红。

“嗯？”聒噪的人群让李永钦并没能听清钱锟的窃窃私语，“你说什么？”然后不自然的向钱锟的方向靠了靠。

欲盖弥彰的动作让钱锟在李永钦向他靠近的瞬间“噌”的站了起来，又一把拍掉了放在他膝盖上的手。

两只手触碰到的瞬间，又或者根本算不上触碰的那瞬间，两抹不同于彼此的温热感受到了彼此的存在。酥酥麻麻如触电般的感觉自钱锟指尖传来。虽然只是转瞬即逝，但还是让钱锟觉得，自己或许是醉的太厉害了。

不然怎么会撩拨的他心痒痒呢？

———

在钱锟没有看到的地方，李永钦的笑容在钱锟打掉自己手的那一刻没入情绪之中。

钱锟看过来的那一眼，足以让李永钦身上所有曾引以为傲的事物消失贻尽。束缚亦或保护…似乎在那一秒都消失不见。

他觉得长久来绑在自己身上的层层绕绕的线断了，而他正因此坠落入无尽黑暗之中。

「或许我就要不存在了」他是这么想的。

————

可他没有被摔的粉身碎骨。

钱锟向着他走过来，揽着他的肩，用的力气极大。温热的呼吸打在他的耳朵上，对他低语道：

“我说：我大概要完蛋了！”

“所以七塔蹦！我们快回去吧！”

钱锟在看似无尽的黑暗中，接住了坠落的他。

【49】

待李永钦意识到自己究竟做了些什么的时候，钱锟已经躺在他家的客房床上，睡着了——后者在说完那句气势不凡的话之后，只嘟囔了句“我今天给小助理放了假”，就顺势靠着他的肩头倒下———甚至没来得及告诉他自己住哪儿。

李永钦在钱锟靠向他的瞬间先是心下一惊；待怎么拍都拍不醒肩膀上那变得越来越沉的人时，才发现自己欢心雀跃着的投怀送抱，变成了钱锟困不择地的夜会周公。

李永钦觉得架在肩膀上的钱锟，沉到仿佛一头猪。

「他果真比之前胖了」

可又怎么舍得放开手。

———

因为没有住址，更舍不得放走执着了岁月的眼前人，李永钦只好叫主办方差车，把他们俩送回这次他此次回来中国住的地方。

李永钦跌跌撞撞的把钱锟送回客房，生怕一个不小心在还没来得及拆封的纸箱画板画具之间，把怀里的人摔着。

Louis和Leon在他们身后喵喵的叫着。

待李永钦把钱锟放倒在床上，Leon似乎瞬间认出了钱锟，一向怕人的小家伙直接蹦上了床，在钱锟脚边蹭啊蹭。李永钦嘴角微微上扬，看向他们的眼神温柔而缱绻，心间涌动一塌糊涂的暖意。

李永钦很想揉揉钱锟的头。

可这次，李永钦只敢默默的坐在床头，看着钱锟。

【50】

似乎是感觉到有人看他，钱锟突然睁开了眼。

李永钦在只有小小一盏灯亮着的一片昏黄中看不真切，只知道钱锟醒了。

待李永钦凑近了，才看到钱锟眼中酒精带来的混沌如潮水般消退，再涌上来时，是满目的欲说还休。

他小声叫了句：“锟？”

半晌才听到了那人自喉头不明不白的一声“嗯”

他们的视线在昏黄的光中徘徊，然后慢慢交汇。他们离得极近了，两道炽烈的呼吸暧昧交缠着，然后慢慢融为一道灼热。

钱锟的眼睛一眨一眨，李永钦回望着他。

他们都在心知肚明的等待着。等待在漫长的时光之后，是谁终于按耐不住。

又是半晌，钱锟突然又笑了。

“你不是说过喜欢我吗？”钱锟拽着李永钦的领带，吻了上去。

窗外是冰雪落下枝头的声音。

【51】  
昏黄的灯光让钱锟看不真切眼前的景象，喝进肚子的酒此刻成了催化剂，让他的大脑一片空白。像沉寂经年的老锁，在时光飞逝中锈的死死的。

而李永钦就是那把钥匙。

直到李永钦的双手圈住了他，唇上传来舌尖试探着的微凉软糯的触感，他才渐渐自情动中恢复了些意识。

这似乎是钱锟第一个名副其实的吻。

少年时的懵懂与乖巧让钱锟一直没什么机会早恋。后来有了梦想，付出的代价让少许的动心与肢体接触都成了禁忌，爱情更成了赌局上为了走的更远必须掷弃的筹码。

十年间钱锟一直恪守着游戏规则，自我催眠梦想成真的快乐可以替代并占满他七情六欲的空白。再后来，赌局里他赢的干净利落，看客都散场才后知后觉，原来那里还住着李永钦。

从未体验过的感受让钱锟下意识的推了推李永钦圈住自己的双手。朦胧间李永钦看向他的眼神变得凶狠，环绕着钱锟的双臂力气更大，舌尖横冲直撞了进去。

浑浊的两道呼吸交杂在一起，正如交缠中的他们，早已分不清谁是谁的。

【52】

李永钦毫不意外的硬了——肖想了多年的人儿就在面前，厚唇上挂着的银丝正隐秘传达着淫靡景象。他伸手往下，钱锟被突如其来的快感激的出声，软到下一秒就能出水的尾音无声消失在情热中。

果不其然，动情的不只是他，钱锟也是情动一片。

欺身向下，李永钦在深吻间用双腿堵住了钱锟的所有退路。钱锟身上的正装裤本就服帖，勾勒出他肉感的漂亮，激的李永钦几乎红了双眼。他一边加深唇齿相依的深度，一边开始用双手抚摸探索着面前的人儿，顺着钱锟的衬衫下摆伸了进去。

“可以吗？”李永钦在钱锟耳边问道，火热的气息喷涌在钱锟颈间，酥酥麻麻一片。钱锟只觉得自己整个人都失了力气，李永钦捣乱的手更让他陷入无可复加的快感之中。

他在情热中微微点了点头，不自觉地将唇往上送去，回应钱锟的，是李永钦更深的吻。在淫靡水声之间，李永钦几乎是撕开了钱锟合身的衬衫，细腻柔软的肌肤与殷红的两点顷刻蹦了出来。

北方的冬日室内本就很热，细细密密的吻落在钱锟身上，留下了层叠又紧密的殷红印记。李永钦衔着其中一点，那点下一秒便颤巍巍的挺立起来。舌尖似探索般轻轻触碰着，像是下一秒就要把眼前人拆入腹中。李永钦的另一只手从钱锟后腰处伸进去，掐揉着他紧实却肉感十足的臀，把碍事的西裤褪到脚踝，再一把扯掉。

不间断的快感如潮汐般侵蚀着他们的理智，在两个人一个又一个深吻和不断的探索间，衣物半搂半拽的散了一地。

直到他们赤身裸体的相见。

【53】

钱锟早已经在一个又一个让他几近缺氧的唇舌相交中交出了主动权。意识放逐思考，不断沉沦不断陷落，到最后更像是把自己顺理成章的拱手相让。

李永钦的性器抵在钱锟腰上，一只手腾出在床头柜里乱找，试图在杂乱一片中找到润滑的油膏。他的新家本还就没收拾利索，许多毫无头绪的东西正零零碎碎的散落在抽屉里。他从不是会准备这些的人，更何况这次来京后所发生的———这一晚所发生的，早已超出了他所有的想象和预料。

他摸到了一管护手霜，一管未开封的护手霜。  
黑莓&月桂叶，是他在飞往北京前在机场买的。李永钦一向不太喜欢月桂的味道，只是在试香时偶然试到。黑莓的冷调逐渐被月桂的温柔所环绕，清新温暖的特殊气味让他不由的情绪联想记忆。  
他想起了钱锟的怀抱。在他的记忆里，钱锟似乎就是这样的味道。先是清冷的防备，然后是卸下伪装后的诚朗与温柔。

李永钦咬开了护手霜的包装，挤了小半管图匀在手上，手伸到钱锟的身后，在臀缝间一边画着圈，一边在穴口轻轻摩挲。

骤然的凉意和无法忽视的不适感让钱锟的眼睛骤然睁大，生理反应产生的泪水从眼角滑落。鹿般温柔的眸子里倒映的全是自己的影子，明亮的让李永钦忍不住凑上前去轻吻。

“忍一下，宝贝。”李永钦的一指慢慢的探了进去，另一只手抚上了钱锟高昂着的性器，一手慢慢扩张，一手撸动了起来。

【54】

异物感和前端传来的灭顶快感同时传来，折磨的钱锟很快就败下阵来。一指，两指，三指，四指，李永钦那双属于艺术的双手，折磨的他觉得自己就像是案板上的鱼任人宰割，后穴几乎是不受控的翕合着。

钱锟情动后的反应让李永钦觉得自己整个人的血都冲到了脑门上，原始的欲望让他顾不得其他。但他还是极为耐心地等待着钱锟的适应——钱锟的生涩早就无须多言。

李永钦在等待中与钱锟交换了一个又一个深吻。待李永钦触及到一片湿腻中的某一点时，他在钱锟整个人在尖叫颤抖中射精时，他知道他等到了。李永钦持续攻击着那一点，前后夹击的快感让钱锟来不及缓冲，在又一次高潮中爽到失神。

李永钦坏笑着把手从后穴中退了出来，只是轻轻的吻着钱锟的眼角。空虚感让钱锟的后穴翕合的更加厉害。

他想要被填满。

“快…进来，”钱锟最后的一点羞耻也灰飞烟灭，忍不住哀求起来，不自觉的用脸蹭着李永钦的脸颊。

就像受伤的幼兽。

李永钦再也忍不住，一手捉住了钱锟的脚踝，将他拽向自己，有些粗暴地分开了钱锟的双腿，让他缠绕着自己的腰间，将性器顶了进去。

自己被李永钦的灼热填满的那一瞬间，钱锟被撞的大脑一片空白，那些酸涩的爱意也被一同撞翻——他正在和他爱的人做爱。钱锟觉得自己快要抑制不住落泪的冲动，突然想起早些时李永钦有没有成为变得更好的提问。

钱锟终于知道答案了。

他有变得更好。

因为在这漫长的四年中，他终于学会直面自己的爱意。

就在那时，他听到李永钦在他耳边小声说道：

“生日快乐，锟。”

“虽然迟了很多年…我爱你。”

回应李永钦的是钱锟再也忍不住的泪水和更加绵长的吻，他们在爱意中共赴极乐。

空气中满是温柔的月桂清甜。

【55】

钥匙插入尘封的锁孔。

完美契合。

钥匙转动。

是陈年旧门被打开的声音。

【56】

雪后的天总是晴空万里的。李永钦和钱锟缠绵至鱼肚白的天际把屋子里照的半亮，才堪堪停下。

收拾干净妥当后，钱锟脱力的靠在床头一角。精神极度的紧绷让他前一夜彻夜未眠，再加上酒精从中作祟，一场酣畅淋漓过后，他觉得自己置身于云端，所触手可及的真实发生过的昨天，都显得那么遥远。

李永钦靠在窗前，点燃了支烟，无言地看着窗外的朝阳和被朝阳所渲染至带了些庄严意味的大千世界。

窗外的世界已然大亮，光毫无保留的投在李永钦身上。于身后钱锟而言，只剩下他美好的背影轮廓线条清晰可见。

钱锟莫名觉得心安，更在察觉到这份心安后觉得酸涩又委屈。他看李永钦看了良久，直到李永钦被盯的受不住回过了头，才清了清他有些沙哑的嗓子，鼓足勇气道。

“你知道吗，如果每次工作到这个点，看到太阳升起来了，我都会觉得特别孤单。以前在韩国的时候不会这么觉得，可是回来之后，每次我看到新一天的太阳，看到周而复始的开始苏醒的熟悉的城市，看到来来往往的又开始新的一天的人群，都会觉得很难过。觉得全世界都在往前走，只有我自己被这个世界留下了。”

钱锟低下了头，摆弄着自己的双手，笑的赧然，“但是今天没有。”

言下之意如何，李永钦又如何不懂。

他又惊又喜，三步并作两步的走回钱锟身旁，把面前眼圈红红的人拥进怀里，让他靠在自己的肩头，抚摸着钱锟柔软的头发。

“以后再也不会了。好吗？”良久以后，李永钦开口了。他放慢了语速，也不禁有些哽咽。

“好。”

他们在北京晴朗的天气中一同相拥睡去。

窗外，鸟鸣初歇，晨光乍现。

【57】

长时间的心结在一夜之间骤然开朗，在钱锟心中就如同一根紧绷的琴弦毫无预兆的松开，除了与爱人再相遇后满心的欣喜，另一种莫名的不知所措，也充斥在他的内心。

他爱李永钦爱的久了，便在忙碌生活中偶尔会忘记了暗恋这件事本身的存在。只有在想起李永钦的时候，“喜欢”这件事才会在酸涩且伤感的情绪中蔓延开来。他爱李永钦这件事就像是空气、阳光或者水，又或者像是每天周而复始的工作与社交，成了他生活中的必不可少的习惯。

而如今长久的习惯像气球被扎开了小洞，酥酥麻麻的情感从中逃脱而出。他的暗恋骤然成正，反倒让钱锟的心中有些让他甜苦参半的茫然。

李永钦端着刚煮好的咖啡进屋时，钱锟正怀揣着这种心情在床上装睡。待李永钦走近了坐在床头用温柔的动作顺着他的一头乱毛叫他起床洗漱，他才揉搓着眉心，看向李永钦比起动作更加温柔的眼。

“你做早餐了？” 钱锟闻到了食物的香气。

“嗯。”李永钦没有否认。

“太阳打西边出来了？”钱锟调笑着，他们一同做室友的那些年里，想让李永钦做次饭简直比登天还难，“果然待遇不一样了吗？”

他们相视着赧然一笑，脸虽没红到彻底，但羞意早就悄悄地爬上了嘴角。他们一同成长了那么多年，又何尝不明白彼此的存在。他们在一夜间倾诉了彼此的心扉，从久别重逢的队员好友成长为青涩的恋人，他们漫长的未来计划中，从此即将出现另一个人的身影。

【58】

李永钦展开了双臂，钱锟微笑着拥了上去，他们静静的感受着彼此的呼吸。

“锟，” 李永钦斟酌着开口了。

“我接下来要办一个画展，所以要在北京住很久。”

“这个房子很大很空，你也看到了。”

“我的中文没有你教之后，变差了很多。”

“Louis和Leon的年纪都很大了，它们好娇气的。可是它们不怕你。”

“我不习惯北京的冬天。”

“所以…你能搬过来吗？”

听着李永钦断断续续欲言又止，显然斟酌半天措辞的话，钱锟在前者看不到的地方偷偷笑了。说不感动是假，可明明他们都不再是当年扭捏的小孩子年岁了，李永钦却还是这么的不坦率。

“就没有别的理由吗？”钱锟的声音自胸腔共鸣极有磁性，语气中充满着愉悦。

“我真的很想你，也很舍不得你。我不想和你分开。”李永钦停顿了一下，接着说：“我真的好爱你啊锟。”

【59】

酥酥麻麻的感受再次如潮汐般涌上钱锟的心头，他放开了李永钦的双臂从他的怀中脱身出来。钱锟眼中笑意盈盈更甚，流光百转的眼波里是满满的爱意。他对视着李永钦的眼中的深邃不见底，郑重的点了头。

钱锟在雾霾散去后万里无云的一天下午，悄悄地搬了过去。他没有通知更多的人，也在和李永钦商量后，决定先不告诉五个前队友们，他们在一起了的消息。

李永钦早在他点头那天，便和他细细的讲了房子的事情。房子是李永钦借来的平层，面积不小，地理位置也极为优越。李永钦曾眼神飘忽的和他说，还有一见很美的画室。却也只是听他说说而已，那扇红木质地的大门总是长久的紧闭着。

钱锟也看到紧闭的大门与李永钦双眼里的踌躇后，便即刻懂了。于是他更不愿意进去。

他明白也理解，一如他有自己斟酌过后的的考量一般，这是属于李永钦自己的考量。他们都不再是二十代里可以为爱飞蛾扑火的年轻人了，有着除了爱以外更多的责任，思考与顾虑，却也在此之余，尽力地爱着彼此。

他们在一起后的生活是熟稔而契合的，往昔的十载岁月让李永钦和钱锟都早已习惯了彼此的存在。李永钦忙着他的画展准备，钱锟也依旧如常的奔波于创作与编曲的高潮与低谷之中。

闲暇之余他们乐于窝在家里陪着猫猫，说说悄悄话，又或者肩靠着肩打开某部回味悠长的电影。棱角早就被十余年的时光磨合成平和的模样，让他们的相处自然到不留一丝不和谐的痕迹。

【60】

钱锟发觉和李永钦在一起后的时间过得飞快。

日历翻了一页又一页，等他意识到时，他们已经在一起一个多月了。

钱锟偶尔会恍惚的觉得自己似乎又回到了曾经的日子——那些他们俩曾经在首尔高层公寓里和其他五个成员两个经纪人一起度过的日子，那些在他心目中永远最快乐的日子。

李永钦会给在编曲室里熬到深夜的钱锟留上一盏有着温暖昏黄颜色的小灯，钱锟也会在做早餐时按照李永钦的口味准备好他们的两份。钱锟把Bella从董思成放假了的剧组里接回了这个他现在称之为「家」的地方，开启了陪着两猫一狗嬉戏打闹的日子。

看着钱锟和两猫一狗，一种捉摸不透的满足感充盈着李永钦，他觉得自己有什么回到从前不一样的了。钱锟也在李永钦遛着Bella孜孜不倦的模样中头一回发觉，原来北国的漫长的冬天不再漫长，那些煎熬的日出日落早被期许替代。

在相视而笑的双眼里，是他们彼此借助对方双手扫去了的心间尘封多年的冰霜不再。

雪一旦落到了地上，便最终会成为污浊。

但也化作雪水，成为滋养，滋养着下一年的新绿。

不知不觉间，壬子年的春节就快到了。

【61】

春节前各个公司都开始进入了半休假的状态，钱锟的工作不多，便更乐于窝在家里和猫狗作伴。看着Bella依旧斗志昂扬但速度明显下降的追逐着Louis和Leon，他只道时光荏苒，不经意间再一看，谁都已经不再是最灿烂的年华。

不过还好，他和李永钦兜兜转转如此多年，总算没辜负了那些记忆中因为绽放而感到无比充实的时光。

李永钦的画展暂定在大半个月后，他的三十六岁生日那天开展。筹备工作让他忙的焦头烂额，却仍旧喜欢在恬静的下午时分，陪着总熬夜到凌晨的钱锟一起，在阳光的沐浴下睡个午觉。

钱锟假装不知在看到自己呼吸放稳后，李永钦总悄无声息的在钱锟眉心落下一吻，然后从床上爬起，推开了隔壁房间那扇一直紧闭着的画室大门。

画室里究竟是什么样子的，在钱锟刚搬来的那几天折磨的他心痒痒，他甚至想到了那些曾经吓到过他的恐怖故事。说不好奇肯定是假，但钱锟再想起那扇大门时也只是开怀的笑笑，翻个身，然后沉沉睡去。

一个李永钦不在家的午后，Bella追逐着Louis满屋子咻咻咻的狂奔，走投无路的肥仔只好伸着前爪捣开了画室的大门，找了个小小的缝隙躲了起来。如果不是找不见Louis，钱锟恐怕从来未曾想过要主动走进那座画室，更从未想过里面竟然是这样的一幅景象。

被用作画室的房间有着极好的采光和空间处理，窗外是这座城市洋洋洒洒的布局与设计，角落里堆着不少幅油画，种类丰富数量极多的颜料整齐的码放在柜子之中——房间的地面上虽然散落了不少纸张，但也并没有钱锟所想象的那么凌乱不堪。

但那些，都并不是钱锟目瞪口呆愣在原地的缘由。

【62】

钱锟面前的画架上是一幅用炭笔勾勒出的速写，画的是那日重逢前，钱锟站在李永钦作品前仔细端详着的背影。

钱锟像是被某股特殊的力量召唤似的捡起了地上一片片的纸张。上面无外乎也是画，而画上的主人公也无外乎都是他自己——那些吃饭时的自己，编曲时的自己，跟Leon玩举高高时的自己。甚至还有落款时间更早的练舞时的自己，在台上致辞的自己，四仰八叉的累瘫在床上的自己。

画上是那些钱锟都不曾注意到过的琐碎瞬间，李永钦把他温柔而真诚的爱淬成了画笔里每一抹细微的润色和涂抹。

「原来他什么都看在眼里」钱锟突然明白了，为什么李永钦不敢让他进这座屋子了。

原来这间画室是那些属于李永钦个人漫长岁月里的见证，是他舍不得放下又不敢触碰的双手，是阴暗不见光的隐秘角落，更成了他长达十几年爱意的隐晦表达。

是李永钦的满得就要溢出来的爱意。

钱锟颤抖着双手，拨通了李永钦的电话。

李永钦迅速接了，却只听到钱锟的声线在听到他声音的那一刻从哽咽迅速转化为了抑制不住的上气不接下气的哭泣。

钱锟恍惚的坐在画室的木地板上，仔细的一幅幅的看着画中的自己。他突然觉得，李永钦自漫长而琐碎的岁月中，向他伸出了一双温柔的大手。

他甚至不知道李永钦在听到自己词不达意的哭泣后便迅速放下手头的工作回了家。 等他在家里找了一圈没见到人，怀揣着惴惴的心情走向画室，看到的是半掩的门后厮打做一团的猫狗和爱人的背影。

钱锟正瘫坐在那些幅画前，从后面看，单薄的背影恍然的像是要被吞噬进落日余晖里。李永钦悄悄走进，看着一地的画和狗毛猫毛，心下已经了然。

于是他从背后抱住了那个仍在微微颤抖着的人。

【63】

李永钦的独有的香水味道让钱锟一下便感知到了爱人的存在。他的双手紧攥着李永钦的双手，静静的感受着李永钦的拥抱。

良久，钱锟率先打破了沉默：“我其实一直知道你有话要和我说。从开始到现在我都知道。可是当时的我，还没能有那份能够去面对你的勇气。”

他的声音中依旧带着哭腔，语气颤抖却也坚定。他安抚着轻抚着李永钦越攥越紧的双手，继续说道：“我其实一直觉得好抱歉也好后悔，那个时候推开了你。但是现在，我那么那么那么的幸运的，又遇见了你。”

“我真的想和你一直在一起。”

李永钦把钱锟的背转向自己，一边擦着钱锟眼角的泪一边也红了眼眶，却仍旧是笑着：“现在是不是轮到我说啦？”

钱锟点点头。

“无论是很多年前还是现在，我爱你。”话说出口，李永钦觉得自己心下积压已久的阴翳豁然开朗，如今磊落的没有一丝尘埃。那些他曾羞于启齿的爱意得到了最美好的结果，让他是那么的快活———他终于走出苍白的岁月，在洪流中握紧了钱锟的手，找回了完整的自己。

【64】

春节假期一晃过半，李永钦的三十六岁生日也只剩下不到半个月了，这是钱锟和李永钦重逢后的第一个一同度过的生日。影影绰绰的是钱锟和李永钦在下楼遛Bella时大衣口袋间紧握的双手。

“你生日要到了。”

“嗯。”

看着远处枝桠上那一抹即将绽放的新绿，李永钦答道。

“想要什么？”

“不知道。”

“不开玩笑。”

“没开玩笑，真的没有想要的。” 

“为什么？”钱锟追问道。

“因为往年想要得到的…今年终于成真了。”李永钦说的诚恳，把刚刚因为聊天而松开的钱锟微微蜷缩的右手一指一指打开，再把自己的左手一指一指的严丝合缝的扣进去，“所以没什么想要的。”

钱锟的手十年如一日的温热。

远处的迎春花悄无声息的长出了花苞，他们在暮色中相视一笑。

【65】

李永钦的三十六岁生日是在白天参加画展开幕式后拒绝了所有的应酬火速奔回家，一头扎进钱锟的怀抱，在爱人的陪伴中度过的。

春节后的北京依旧寒冷，偶尔在午后开窗透气，却总能感觉春意却在不经意间闯入。

“礼物呢？” 李永钦的下巴蹭着钱锟的脖颈，撒着娇。

“不是说不要了吗？”钱锟打趣道。

“我说什么你就听啊。” 他轻轻用犬齿咬了一下钱锟的脖颈，小声回答。

“我听啊。”

“真没有？”

“…开玩笑的，真是拗不过你，”钱锟翻了个白眼，却掩饰不了期许，翻身从李永钦的怀抱中挣脱出来，大步走向书房取回了电脑，“本想晚上再给你。”

李永钦的右耳被钱锟一把塞上了耳机，然后摁了播放键。

自右耳流动出的旋律悠扬而美好，李永钦惊喜的意识到曲子是钱锟一贯的风格。却在流动的音符中，又多了些什么更加饱满的情感。

一曲落毕，钱锟的羞意神色更甚，他制止了李永钦想要拔掉耳机的动作，小声对他说：“你继续听。”

钱锟的声音自右耳传来：我以往的歌里从未写过爱情，但现在不一样了，谢谢你让我知道了爱是什么。To my lover, Happy birthday.

他们紧紧相拥。

幸好，他们都相信，前面有光有星星，有值得他们的不虚此行。幸好，他们都等到了彼此。

寒冬终将过去，春暖花会再开。

Fin.

-本文初载于Lofter-


End file.
